The One With the Crazy Friday Night
by PsychoticEyes
Summary: It's all fun and games with the six friends in Chandler and Monica's apartment on a Friday night. The plot gets more serious in Chapter 5.
1. Joey's Amazing Skill

Chandler and Monica live in their apartment together, married. Ross and Rachael are married and live across the street in Ross' apartment. When Rachael moved in with Ross (and left Joey), Joey got lonely living by himself and couldn't pay the rent anyway, so he invited Phoebe to move in with him. At first, Phoebe said no, not wanting to have to move out of her apartment (because of the exclusive 'good' karma there that Joey's apartment didn't have), but after Joey begged her for two days, she couldn't take it anymore and agreed. Now they live together across the hall from Chandler and Monica.

It was a Friday night, and Phoebe was playing a song on her guitar about Joey's recent back luck with women. Of course, this was because this apartment didn't have good karma.

"_My roommate, he has no date,  
It's Friday, it's getting late,  
Colleen has just become his 'ex,'  
Tonight he won't have sex!"_

Joey put his _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition_ down, as he was no longer able to concentrate. It was too hard for him to see the skin behind the swimsuits anyway.

"Okay, okay! It's just my first weekend of abstinence this year; it's not like you have to write a song about it. Jeesh." He rolled his eyes and picked up the magazine again.

"How did you know it was about you?" Phoebe asked, surprised. She placed her guitar on their couch and straightened her skirt, which was blue with moons and suns on it.

Joey thought about it for a moment. "Wow, you're right! I dunno. Hey! Maybe I have ESP!" he exclaimed, sitting up and smiling excitedly.

"Ooh, that is so cool! Let me test you!" Phoebe concentrated with her eyes closed for a second. "Ooh, okay, I know! Who am I thinking about right now?"

Joey tried to read Phoebe's mind again, but couldn't think of who she was thinking about. "Hmm. I'm not getting your 'vibes' like before. Oh! Try singing about it on your guitar!" he suggested. The Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition lay forgotten in front of his brown armchair.

"Verse Two!" Phoebe said, picking up her guitar again.

"_He's been rejected by three girls,  
In this very week alone,  
He loved Cassandra's golden curls,  
But to Milwaukee she has flown!"_

"Oh, I got it… You're thinking about me!" Joey said, proud of his amazing new talent.

Phoebe was almost speechless. But, since we all know Phoebe, that's almost impossible.

"This is like… totally amazing!" she said, standing up. "We _have _to tell Chandler and Monica."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. And to think that Chandler didn't believe him when he said he had ESP last month!

"Okay, I'll get my coat!" Phoebe said happily.

"But it's right across the hall," Joey explained with a confused look.

"Oh yeah, huh…" Phoebe stopped smiling. "But it _does _get kinda drafty in that hall, don't you think?" she asked, waving her hands in an airy way.

"Now that you mention it, I always thought there was a sort of draft in that hall."

So Phoebe put on a brown jacket and Joey his puffy gray snow coat, and they went across the hall to their friends' apartment.


	2. Ross and Rachael

Ross and Rachael were also at home this particular Friday night. Rachael was currently lounging on their couch, utterly bored. She took a sip of red wine and heard Ross yelling something into the telephone. Ross had had that bad habit of yelling at people (especially strangers) on the phone for as long as she knew him. Wow, especially that one time when Ross found out that condoms were not 100 effective. The condom company got an earful. But that made her think about the miscarriage she had during her fifth month, and tears threatened to fall. She quickly shook her head, trying to forget.

She jumped when Ross slammed the receiver onto the phone, causingher tospill a drop of wine on her white blouse. Grumbling angrily, she attempted to remove the stain, but to no avail. She immediately ran to the laundry room before her white blouse could be permanently marked, only to find a huge mess her husband had made.

Meanwhile, Ross walked into the living room, scowling. "Rachael?" he called, when he found that she wasn't sitting on the couch. There was a noise like someone with bowel problems coming from the laundry room. "Rachael, what are you do–" Ross stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rachael in her bra. "Oh…" he chuckled. "I see you're ready for a little… 'action'?" Ross chuckled again.

She rolled her eyes. "Ross! Look at this mess in here! What have you been doing?"

"Umm… I was doing the laundry, like you asked," Ross said sheepishly.

"I didn't _ask_ you to spill detergent and my underwear all over the floor, Ross!" She bent down and picked up what looked like a pamphlet under one of socks. It was the user's manual.

"You _know_ that I used to go to the Laundromat before you brought that thing in here. It's really complicated," Ross said, ashamed that he couldn't figure out how to work the machine.

"Aww, Ross, its okay; here, I'll show you how." She felt bad about her snappy accusations earlier and grabbed his hand to teach him how to work the washing machine. "How did you get this crap all over the floor, though?" she asked, laughing.

"I… um… slipped on some underwear… and the soap and clothes fell…" Ross' cheeks were turning red. Rachael giggled.

"Okay, first, you take the scooper and put about this much soap in it," she said. She scooped as much detergent as she could from the floor. "Now, just pour it into the machine, like this."

"I think you're supposed to pour the soap in that basket there."

Rachael swore and examined the basket. "Oh… no, I think that's for bleach." She picked up the clothes from the ground and dumped them into the machine, along with her white blouse that had a wine stain on it. "Okay, now since these are whites, you have to put it on hot," she said, closing the lid, and turning the dial to hot. "Then just turn this other dial to normal wash." She turned another crank with a loud noise. "And there you go!" She smiled and took a bow.

"Thanks, Rach," Ross said, and he leaned down to kiss her. Rachael smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"So, what was that phone call about?" Rachael asked, breaking the kiss to sit on the couch.

"Well, it turns out that you have to have the stupid 'premium' account at Blockbuster to get movies delivered now. So if we want to see a movie tonight, we'll have to drive all the way down there and pick one out ourselves."

"Ah! I _knew_ we should have switched to Netflix."

"But Rachael… we don't have a DVD player," Ross reminded her.

"Well, we could certainly get one. And _then_ we'd have one."

"But DVD players are really expensive…"

"Oh, come on, it's not like we don't have any money."

"Okay, okay. Instead of watching a movie, you know what we _could _do?" Ross asked, putting his arm around Rachael.

"It's only 8:00; we can do that later," she said, standing up. She walked to their window and looked across to Chandler and Monica's place. As she watched Chandler and Monica sitting at their table, she saw Joey and Phoebe suddenly barge in.

"Oh, hey, it looks like Colleen decided to dump Joey after all," Ross said as he stood next to his wife.

"Let's go visit them. I mean, they've already invited Joey and Phoebe over."

"Sounds good to me," Ross said, grabbing a light jacket. He knew that Rachael missed living over there with them.

He gave her a slap on the bottom as he followed her out the door, chuckling. Rachael turned around, squealing in protest, and punched him on the arm.

"Ow!" Ross exclaimed in surprise. "What was that for?"

"That really hurt?" Rachael laughed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it _did_," he complained, rubbing the sore spot on his arm where Rachael had just maimed him.

"You've always been weak like that," Rachael teased. She laughed and ran full speed down the hall with Ross in hot pursuit.


	3. Chandler and Monica's Special Night

Chandler set the table for his anniversary dinner with Monica. He added flowers and candles to the table; Monica had been preparing dinner for over an hour. He could hardly wait.

"I'm almost done, Chandler," Monica said. "Is the table set?" She turned around from her pan on the stove and saw the table set with red roses and white candles. "Oh, Chandler, you bought roses? They're beautiful," she said, and stepped away from the stove for a second to give her husband a kiss.

"Actually, I picked them from a bush on my way home from work, but close enough."

"Here, can you put the crapes on a serving plate?" Monica asked as she poured peas into a small bowl. She put mashed potatoes in another bowl, and in a minute, their table was decked with the wonderful food Monica had prepared for their special occasion.

Chandler cut one of the roses to just a couple of inches long and put it in Monica's hair, behind her ear.

"Ouch! I think you forgot to take the thorns off," Monica said, wincing.

"Oops, sorry," Chandler chuckled, removing the rose. "Here, let me make it better." He began kissing her behind her ear, making Monica laugh. She ducked away from him and sat down, smiling. Chandler returned the rose to her, now thorn-free, and she put it behind her ear again.

"Happy anniversary, Monica," Chandler said, and he leaned in for another kiss.

Suddenly, their door opened. "Why is it so dark in here?" Joey asked. Phoebe turned on the lights, and they saw Chandler and Monica together at the kitchen table, with candles and roses.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Monica asked. "Joey, why are you wearing a snow jacket? Phoebe, why do you have your guitar?"

"It's awfully cold in that hall," Joey said, shivering.

"Guess what!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What?" Chandler asked, annoyed that his anniversary dinner was interrupted.

"Guess what!" Phoebe said again.

"WHAT!" Chandler and Monica said at the same time.

"No, no, sillies, you're supposed to guess! That's why I said _guess _what," Phoebe explained impatiently.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Chandler proclaimed sarcastically. "You guys just barged in on our anniversary dinner!"

"Um, no," Phoebe responded.

"Today is your anniversary?" Joey asked, surprised. "How come nobody told me?"

"Yeah, wow, I didn't know that!" Phoebe said. "So I guess you were right. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. Guess what!"

Monica ignored Phoebe. "It's not our wedding anniversary. It's our engagement anniversary. This was the night that Chandler proposed."

"Oh, well that's okay. We'll just come in then," Phoebe said.

"I have ESP!" Joey exclaimed, no longer able to control himself.

"Joey! You were supposed to let them guess!"

Chandler and Monica both rolled their eyes. "Joey, you told me that you had ESP last month, and I didn't believe you then, either."

"He really does, though! See, I was playing a song on my guitar about a guy, and he knew who I was talking about even though I never said his name!"

"Well–"

"And that's not all. I played another song after that and he guess the right guy _again_!"

"That's right," Joey said, with a smug look toward Chandler and Monica.

"I _knew_ letting them share an apartment would lead to trouble," Monica muttered. Chandler agreed. "Well, Joey, that's amazing! Why don't you do some ESP for us and then let us finish our anniversary dinner?" Monica said.

"Okay," Phoebe said. "I have to play another song about a guy I know, and Joey has to guess who it is." She sat down on their couch and prepared her guitar. "Verse Three!"

"_On Monday morning he met Joy,_

_On Cloud Nine he did fly,_

_But when he found out she was a boy,_

_He thought he would just die!"_

Chandler and Monica were staring at Joey with their mouths open in horror.

"Oh! I know! It's about me, isn't it?" Joey said excitedly.

"Oh. My. God." Chandler said slowly. "Joy was a _guy_! That's _disgusting_!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Joey said with repulsion as his memory of that fateful Monday returned.

"Well, Joey… that's amazing! You have ESP!" Monica lied.

"I know, isn't it?"

"Well, congratulations. Now, would you mind leaving us alone on our anniversary dinner?" Chandler asked as delicately as he could.

"Oh, sure. Come on, Joey. They want to have some 'alone' time," Phoebe said, sniggering.

"Bye!" Joey said, winking at Chandler, who was now embarrassed.

But before they could get to the door, it opened again, and this time Ross and Rachael came in.

"Hey guys!" Rachael said.

"Ooh, Ross, Rachael, guess what?" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Oh, Joey, you got a haircut?" Rachael guessed.

"No, Phoebe got a raise! Congratulations, Phoebe!" Ross said.

"See, _they_ know how to play this game," Phoebe told Chandler and Monica. "No, but keep guessing." She smiled happily.

"Well, now it's a party," Monica grumbled. She and Chandler decided to just eat their dinner anyway, while Ross and Rachael continued playing Phoebe's game.


	4. Poker

"Since you four are over here anyway, why don't you help us with the dishes?" Monica asked. She and Chandler agreed that from now on, they were going out for special occasions. 'Out' as in New Jersey.

"No, we're good," Phoebe said from the couch. She was busy entertaining Joey, Rachael, and Ross with her "Smelly Cat" song on her guitar.

"Ah, Phoebe!" Rachael said. "Of course we'll help you, Monica. Come on, Ross."

"I'll just stay here with Phoebe and Joey," Ross said. He received a death glare. "Okay, okay, I'm coming…"

"I'm hungry," Joey said. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a suspicious-looking glass of yellow liquid. "Chandler, have you been peeing in a cup again? Why do you do that?"

"Chandler, I thought I told you to stop those weird experiments," Monica huffed.

"What?" Chandler said indignantly. "That's lemonade! I didn't like it because it was too sugary."

"Oh, okay then!" Joey took a sip. "It's fat!"

Ross laughed. "Again?"

"Oh, Ross, remember that time I almost made you drink the fat?" Rachael asked.

"Ohihah, ah oo oe ahah ei ah e ah ith?" Joey asked while he wiped his tongue on a towel.

"What?"

"Why do you always keep fat in the fridge?"

"So that you or Ross will drink it," Monica said.

"Well, that's not very nice," Phoebe said. "Why would you do that?"

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, okay then. Ooh! I have an idea! Why don't we play poker?"

Nobody had a better idea, so they all sat in the family room, and Rachael on Ross' lap.

"Oh, look how cute that is," Monica said. "Chandler, come here."

"Hey, now I feel left out," Phoebe complained. But then she gave Joey a winning smile… ;) "Hey, Joey, your lap is more comfortable than I thought it would be… It's like, sitting on a toilet seat."

"What, ew!" Ross said. "Toilet seats aren't even comfortable!"

"Well, then why on earth do you take so long in the bathroom, Ross?" Rachael asked, rolling her eyes.

Ross' face reddened. "Rachael, I _told_ you about my little problem," he whispered in her ear. Ross seemed to have a lot of little problems and abnormalities, but all Rachael ever did was make fun of him for them.

"Aw, sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said condescendingly. She gave him a peck on his cheek, and began dealing the cards, five to each person. They were playing five-card draw. "What should we use for money?"

Joey was the first to come up with an idea. "I know, popcorn!"

"Joey, we don't have any popcorn," Monica said. "We could use Monopoly money!" She got up and ran to her neatly stacked pile of Monopoly money in an extremely organized cabinet nearby.

"That's boring," Phoebe said. "Oh, I know! Let's use tikis!"

They all stared at her in amazement. "How can you possibly play poker with tikis, especially with six people?" Chandler asked.

"You'll just have to watch and see!" She jumped up and ran across the hall to her apartment only to return a few seconds later with a large cardboard box. She set it down on the floor and opened up the top flaps and pulled a little wooden tiki out. "Here you go, Mr. – uh – 'I-don't-believe-anything-until-I-see-it'!" Phoebe said quickly. She gave Chandler a tiki, who looked at it with wonder.

"It looks like Ross!" he exclaimed.

"What? No, it doesn't!" Ross said angrily. "Give me that!" He snatched it from Chandler and glared at the tiki.

Monica stood behind Ross to get a better look at the tiki in his hand, and began laughing. "That looks like the face you made in your seventh grade school photo!"

Joey laughed. "Joey, you've never seen that picture…" Monica said.

"What? Oh. I was laughing at something I just remembered." He began chuckling again.

"That's sort of creepy," Ross said. Everyone else agreed.

"You know, Ross, that tiki looks like a face you made once when we were… you know…" She began giggling.

"Eww, Rachael!" Monica snapped. She went into the kitchen so she could run water through her ears.

"Okay, I do _not_ look like that, and I have never _made_ a face like that. Ever." Ross wasn't going to tolerate any more teasing tonight. He looked down glumly.

"Oh, Ross, you're so hot when you're all annoyed like that," Rachael growled, suddenly having the urge to make out with him in front of their four friends. Chandler began scooting down the couch and quickly jumped to his feet as Rachael forced her lover down on his back, missing coming into contact with Ross' and Rachael's heads by inches. Both of their cards went flying to the floor.

"Woah, baby!" Joey said, cheering them on. Phoebe looked on with quiet interest. "Rachael has a pair of aces," she pointed out.

Monica returned from washing her ears out. "Eww!" she said yet again. "Oh come on, can't you two control yourselves?" She couldn't help but to straighten a couch pillow that was knocked aside in their lust.

Ross sat up, bringing Rachael with him, and lightly pushed her away, although he was enjoying this a lot. He made a few short noises as he regained his breath. "Um," he said, his voice cracking, "Let's play poker. Ante up." They each placed one tiki in the center of the table.


	5. The Telephone Call

**A/N:** Here's just a short chapter. I'm pleased to say that a plot is starting to develop! I would also like to thank my recent reviewer, "new booty," who has inspired me to write this chapter by commenting. I really appreciated it. Thanks again!

By the way, I'm leaving for Oahu tomorrow with the FHS Marching Band for a week :) :D so I won't be updating again until after I get back on April 23.

* * *

In a few minutes, the poker game had become 'Strip Poker,' even though Monica protested because she, Chandler, Ross, and Rachael were all married. After a while, the floor began turning into a large clothing heap. Chandler and Monica were pretty well-clothed; Joey, Ross, and Rachael, however, were down to their underwear because Ross and Rachael just sucked at five-card draw, and Joey just liked to strip. On the contrary, Phoebe was fully clothed. Phoebe always amazed the other five in the fact that she wascleverer than she seemed.

The telephone rang. "Hold the game," Monica said as she answered it. "Hello?"

It was Carol, Ross' ex-wife. "Hey, Monica? It's Carol. Listen, is Ross there? I tried calling his apartment but got the answering machine… I – um – I kind of need to talk to him."

"Oh, sure Carol. Is everything alright? He's here, I'll get him for you."

Ross looked up when he heard that it was Carol. Rachael looked suspiciously from him to the phone and back.

"Hey Carol," Ross said, a bit nervously. After a few seconds, he took the phone into the bedroom with him and closed to door.

"Monica, what was that about? Why is my half-naked husband talking having a private conversation with his ex-wife?" Rachael asked, worried.

"I don't know… she sounded pretty upset."

"Yeah, that is strange," Phoebe said. "If Carol were upset, wouldn't she just talk to Susan?"

"Well, maybe it's _about_ Susan," Chandler said.

"Maybe she and Ross are going to get remarried!" Joey exclaimed. Everybody stared at him.

"Joey, Ross is married to _me_. He is _not_ going to get _re_married to Carol. Got it?"

"Okay, okay, just a thought. Jeesh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross was talking to Carol on the phone.

"Ross, Susan and I had a really big fight," Carol said. She sounded almost in tears. "I – I accidentally… um… kissed someone… and she saw… and I know this is all my fault, and I don't know what to do. I called you because you cheated on Rachael once, so we're almost in the same boat, except I didn't _sleep_ with him…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second… 'him'?" Ross asked. "And by the way, Rachael and I were _on a break_!"

Carol began crying. "Ross, I thought you of all people would understand the situation I'm in! I just don't know what to do – Susan won't talk to me – and I really need to talk to somebody."

Ross felt bad, although he was shocked that she cheated on Susan – with a _man_ no less, when she divorced him for the reason of being a lesbian. "No, Carol, I'm sorry… listen, why don't you come over to Chandler and Monica's apartment? Rachael and I are over playing poker; Joey and Phoebe are here too… you could probably use some friends right now."

This wasn't what Carol had had in mind. Playing poker with Ross, his wife, and their friends? Well, at least it was better than sitting in a motel, crying over her mistake. "Yeah, okay," she said, sniffing.

"Where's Ben? Is he okay?"

"He's at home with Susan. I… I haven't gotten a chance to see him since this morning before school."

"Okay," Ross said softly. Neither spoke for a few seconds.

"Ross… thank you." She gave a grief-stricken sigh and hung up.

Ross returned to the family room, and seeing his face, Rachael got up and strode over to him, putting her arms around him. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I invited Carol over because she needs someone to talk to. She cheated on Susan."

"She did it with another woman?" Rachael asked.

"No, she just kissed someone else. A guy," Ross said angrily.

"Oh. My. God." Chandler said slowly.


	6. Rachael Has a Plan Part I

Rachael began pacing around Chandler and Monica's kitchen uncertainly, frantic thoughts skittering through her mind. Of course she was worried about what would happen when Carol arrived – it's not like Ross had never cheated on her before.

Everybody had redressed themselves for when Carol came over and was continuing their poker game in a more civilized fashion now. Everyone except Rachael, that is, who was continuing to pace the kitchen in a state of slight panic.

Chandler began shuffling the cards again. "Rachael, don't you want to play?" he asked.

Rachael simply sighed in response and continued making scuff marks in Monica's kitchen. Noticing that Monica's watchful eyes were darting toward the scuff marks every few seconds, Rachael stood still for a minute and reported that she was going to make cookies for them.

As she searched for a baking tin and a tube of cookie dough, Rachael attempted to organize what was going on in her mind. Carol, Ross' lesbian ex-wife, had just cheated on her 'partner' Susan with a man. She then called Ross because she 'wanted to talk.' Rachael narrowed her eyes suspiciously at this as she slopped large globs of cookie dough onto the pan unconcernedly. Ross had then invited her over to chat and play poker.

Rachael realized that she forgot to preheat the oven, and did so quickly. Of course, Ross was extremely romantic and was swooning over women all the time. Carol was his first love, the first person that he 'did it' with, and his first wife. Rachael, on the other hand, was his third.

_No, this is silly. Ross and I love each other much more than he and Carol ever loved each other_, she realized as she put her cookies in the oven and set the timer. She should be able to trust her own husband not to cheat on her with his first wife.

She let out another exasperated sigh, and shifted her eyes to look at her friends again. Surprisingly, Phoebe was actually asleep in her chair, and the other four were playing poker around her, talking quietly so as not to wake her.

"Ross?" Rachael said in a voice that was a bit whinier than she had hoped. "Can we talk? Alone?"

Ross looked worried and abandoned the game. "What is it?" he asked, taking her hands in his.

Rachael opened her mouth, but no words came out. She wanted to talk to him about her concerns, but would he think that she didn't trust him? She changed her mind at the last second, and instead put her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately. You see, Rachael had a plan: she would keep doing this until Carol had seen them. That way, Carol would know that Ross already belonged to _her_, Rachael, and was not up for grabs. However, after a minute, Rachael found the flaw to her plan: she had no idea when Carol would show up.

Fortunately, there was a knock on the door another minute later. Ross attempted to answer the door, but Rachael seized his shirt and pulled him back so that she would be kissing him when Chandler or Monica opened the door.

The plan was executed perfectly; Monica saw that Ross wasn't answering the door, and making a disgusted face as she passed the two, opened it to reveal a grief-stricken Carol. Ross made a few noises of protest, but Rachael held on for a few more seconds to be certain that Carol saw them, and when she finally let go of him, he stumbled and almost fell while gasping for air. Carol raised her eyebrows at the two of them: Ross' face was pink with embarrassment, and Rachael was grinning broadly at her own brilliance – she couldn't help it.

"Um… Ross? Is this a bad time?" Carol asked.

"No!" Ross said, his voice squeaking a bit. He cleared his throat dramatically. "Please! Come in!" He shot Rachael a curious look.

"Oh, hi Carol! I didn't see you there!" Rachael lied, pretending to be embarrassed, but continuing to revel in her own genius.

Joey and Chandler couldn't take it any longer. They shot each other a quick glance and began sniggering uncontrollably. Chandler stuck his fist in his mouth to shut himself up. Joey turned away, pretending to be examining the fabric of the armchair with a broad grin.

Unfortunately, Carol didn't seem to take the hint, and began crying on Ross' shoulder. He put his arms around her comfortingly.

Annoyed, Rachael took a seat next to Monica on the couch. "Look at her!" she exclaimed quietly and gesturing toward Carol. "Blubbering all over him like she never divorced him! It makes me sick!" She huffed.

"He's not going to do anything with her," Monica reassured her. She turned around and rolled her eyes with Chandler at Rachael's behavior. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh? You don't know him! He likes to cheat sometimes," Rachael protested.

"I don't know him? Rachael, he's my brother!"

But Ross, sensing something confrontational, walked over and sat down on the couch next to Rachael before Carol could hear whatever they were talking about. Rachael and Monica shut up at once as they both sat down – Carol took the seat on Ross' other side.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Ross asked kindly.

"Oh, not really," Carol said with a sigh.

"Okay, well, do you want to play poker with us?"

"Sure," Carol said. She hugged Ross, to Rachael's extreme displeasure. "Thanks for just, you know… being here for me and everything."

Once Carol was finished, Rachael snaked her arm around Ross protectively to prevent any further breaches of her husband's privacy, and physically pulled him closer to her. She felt rather like a cat marking its territory.


End file.
